Kohana II: Nyugat Nagyasszonya
by Arvael
Summary: A LUE folytatása. Kohana visszatér az élők világába, de úgy tűnik, nem változatlanul. Eközben Sesshoumarut szorítja az idő, hogy társat válasszon magának és átvegye örökségét. Jelentkezők persze akadnak... [Sessh&OC]
1. Új esély

**_Nyugat Nagyasszonya_**

**_1. rész: Új esély_**

_Előzmények: A legutolsó ékkőszilánk c. fan fiction sorozat_

_Egész világom feketeségből állt. Minden súlyosan nehezedett rám, lélegezni sem tudtam. Aztán, a következő pillanatban már pihekönnyű volt létezésem. Mély levegőt vettem; ekkora szabadságot már régen éreztem. Mosoly terült szét arcomon, ahogy felrepültem. Aztán, ahogy tekintetem körbesiklott, úgy tört össze a csendburok is, ami eddig körbevett engem. Ismét a csatatéren voltam, Naraku kastélya romokban, hála Inuyasha szélbordáinak; említett személy éppen feltápászkodott, lehámozva magáról a vállán zokogó Kagomét._

„Mi történt itt?"_ kérdeztem hangtalanul. Sango és Miroku éppen kivégezték a páviánbundás szellembábot, Inuyasha pedig mérgesen pillantott a valódi Narakura, aki éppen meglógni készült._

– _Naraku – morogta a kutyafülű félszellem mérgesen –, te utolsó alak... Hogy merészelted?_

– _Ugyan már, Inuyasha – válaszolta egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében a megszólított. – Ne mondd azt nekem, Te nem tetted volna meg ugyanezt a legutolsó ékkőszilánkért..._

– _Micsoda...? – hallatszott a kis csoporttól mindenfelől. – A legutolsó???_

– _Hát akkor nem ismersz eléggé, te féreg... – innentől már nem hallottam a folytatást, ugyanis Inuyasha ekkor félrepillantott, s elkapva ezt, én is odatekintettem._

_Szájam elé kaptam a kezem. Sesshoumaru guggolt ott, valami fölé hajolva. Óvatosan odalebegtem mellé. Furcsamód, valami ezüstös fonál húzódott onnan a lábamig. És mintha... mintha ÁTTETSZŐ LETTEM VOLNA?! Rémültem surrantam közelebb, s legszörnyűbb gyanúm látszott ekkor beigazolódni: ott feküdt élettelen testem Sesshoumaru karjában._

– _Ostoba... – hallottam furcsán rekedt hangját. Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy közelebb kellett hajolnom hozzá, ha tökéletesen akartam hallani, mit mond. – Ne merészeld megmondani nekem, Sesshoumarunak, hogy mit akar! – emelte fel hangját, azonban az utolsó szavaira ismét teljesen elhalkult:_

– _Hogy mire vágyik..._

„Tehát hallotta... hallotta, mit mondtam akkor, ott az onsennél."_ állapítottam meg magamban, aztán leesett végre, mit is jelentenek szavai._

– _Sesshoumaru... – suttogtam, ahogy meglepettségemben hangom elcsuklott._

– _Kohana-chan? – hallottam Kagome sírós hangját. Felé fordultam. Lát engem...? – Kohana! – rohant oda hozzám és egyesen a szemembe nézett._

_Éreztem, hogy egy áttetsző, ezüst könnycsepp indul meg szellemarcomon. Barátságosan rámosolyogtam:_

– _Kagome, ne légy szomorú... az én időm már rég lejárt... csak az ékkőszilánknak köszönhettem, hogy kaptam egy második esélyt, de az eddig tartott. Hálás vagyok, hogy megismerhettelek Titeket... mindannyiótokat. És mondd meg Sesshoumarunak, hogy..._

– _Kohana-chan! – jött rá egy újabb sírógörcs a lányra, s ekkor végre a kutyadémon is megmozdult._

_Felemelte testemet és elindult az ellenkező irányba, mint amerre Narakut sejtettem. Ahogy egyre távolabb ért, éreztem, hogy az ezüst fonál húzóereje, mely fizikai testemhez kötött e pillanatban, lassacskán megszűnik létezni. Pár lépéssel később el is szakadt és teljesen szétfoszlott. Ekkor éreztem, hogy még könnyebbé válik lelkem. Immáron semmi sem kötött ehhez a világhoz. Még egyszer Sesshoumarura esett pillantásom: _„Őt is el kell engednem... igaz, már megpróbáltam ott, a hőforrásnál, de nem tudom, mikorra sikerül teljesen... egyszer... talán újból találkozhatok vele..."

– _Kohana-chan! – kiáltotta Kagome, mikor éreztem, emelkedni kezdek._

_Kissé szomorúan, de könnyedén próbáltam rámosolyogni, ahogy elmosódott előttem minden. Aztán már csak nagy fehérséget láttam..._

_Néma volt minden, fehér volt minden. Behunytam a szemem. Nem volt ott semmi érdekes. Mérhetetlen nyugalom és békesség áradt szét lelkemben. Jó volt ez az érzés. Aztán egy hangot hallottam. Édesanyám hangját._

– _Kicsi Kohana – kinyitottam a szemem –, drága gyermekem..._

_Kitárta karját és pedig boldogan szaladtam bele. Sok-sok év után végre először megölelhettem őt._

– _Anya... – hangom ismét elcsuklott, s egy makacs könnycsepp szökött ki szemem sarkából._

– _Na jól van... – simogatta meg a hátam, aztán kibontakoztunk egymás öleléséből. – Most azért vagyok itt, mert egy fontos üzenetet hoztam számodra._

_Kíváncsian néztem rá. Üzenetet? Kitől...?_

_Kiktől?_

_... és... miről..._

_Elnézően mosolygott rám, látva zavaromat._

– _Idővel mindent megértesz majd, ígérem. De ez még nem következett el... a kérdés az, hogy..._

_Zavartan elhallgatott és elkapta tekintetét._

– _Hogy? – kérdően néztem rá, várva a folytatást. Végre visszanézett; egyenesen a szemembe._

– _Hogy velünk akarsz-e maradni, vagy pedig... vagy pedig **vele** akarsz maradni?_

– _Vele...?_

– _Igen, Sesshoumaruval._

– _Te-tessék?!_

_Kedvesen mosolygott rám. De hiányzott már ez...!_

– _Ne légy ilyen meglepett. Az ékkőszilánk miatt vagy itt. De van rá lehetőség, hogy visszatérj az élők közé._

– _Nade... de... az ékkőszilánk az, amiért életben maradtam és nem tartottam veletek... kaptam már egy esélyt és az eddig tartott... nem igaz...?_

_Szája sarkában mosoly bujkált, ahogy megrázta a fejét:_

– _A shikon no kakera életben tartott téged, ugyanakkor a végén el is vette tőled azt. Ez nem esély. Amit most ajánlanak Neked, az már az... csupán rajtad áll, elfogadod-e?_

– _Ugyanígy egy esélyt adhatna talán Sesshoumaru Tenseigája is... az már nem tőlem függ..._

– _Természetesen arra is szükség lesz. De ha nem akarsz visszatérni, nem fogsz tudni..._

_Mélyet sóhajtottam. Hiányzott a családom, nagyon is, de... de talán Sesshoumaruval... talán... lehetőségem lenne egy újra. Rin már amúgy is olyan, mintha a kishúgom lenne... Okaa-san mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataim közt._

– _Menj csak – bólintott. – De egyvalamire még figyelmeztetnem kell téged._

– _Hm?_

– _Azért ennek is ára van. Ha visszatérsz, már nem leszel ugyanaz. Meg kell találnod a yin és a yang egyensúlyát magadban, mielőtt még túl késő lenne..._

– _A micsodit???_

– _Idővel megérted, ha beleegyezel._

_Eltöprengtem. Meghánytam-vetettem magamban a dolgot, végül arra a megállapításra jutottam, hogy, ha visszamegyek, akkor Sesshoumaruval akarok lenni. És akkor az ő segítségével talán rájöhetek, mit is jelent ez a rejtély. Ha pedig nem leszek vele... sokat már nem jelent nekem, rátalálok-e a megoldásra vagy sem..._

_Óvatosan elmosolyodtam és bólintottam._

– _Jól van – biccentett Anyukám is, majd még egyszer átölelt. – És ne félj, van, aki vigyázzon rád..._

– _Arigatou... Anyu._

_Behunytam a szemem, ahogy éreztem, testem nehezülni kezd, édesanyám szelleme pedig eltűnik ölelésemből. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha egyszerre minden súly az én lelkemre nehezedett volna; egy világoskék villanás... majd végre kiszakadt belőlem egy súlyos levegővétel._

Kipattantak szemeim, de még beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire kitisztult tekintetem. Lehetetlen volt szavakkal leírni, mit éreztem akkor, csupán a látványt tudnám. Ami a következőképpen festett: hátulról valaki támasztotta a hátam, hogy ülőhelyzetben legyek, viszont, ahogy letekintettem, még mindig láttam a pirosló foltot ruhámon, ami eddigre megszáradt, valamint kezeimen. Remegve emeltem fel ujjaim. _„Az **én** vérem."_

Pánik kúszott fel torkomban, s szemeim önkéntelenül is lecsukódtak; de legyűrtem félelmem, emlékezve édesanyám szavaira. _„Élek és most csak ez a lényeg. És Sesshoumaru... mintha Anya azt mondta volna, a Tenseigára is szükség volt ahhoz, hogy visszatérjek."_ újból kinyitottam szemeimet és megszeppenve pislogtam fel az engem tartó alakra.

– Sesshoumaru... – suttogtam. Hangom elcsuklott, azonban ezúttal a boldogságtól.

– Kohana, Te ostoba, soha többé ne csinálj ilyet! – hordott le, azonban kihallottam a megkönnyebbülést hangjából; egyszerűen képtelen volt azt elnyomni.

Körbetekintettem és láttam, hogy csakugyan messze elcipelt a csatatérről.

– Mi... történt? – hangom még mindig kissé rekedt volt, ahogy zavartan rátekintettem.

– Elhoztalak onnan, mielőtt még Inuyasha Bakuryuuhája mindent elpusztított volna.

Ahogy tekintetem lejjebb siklott, észrevettem, hogy kezében még mindig a Tenseigát szorongatja. Könnyek szöktek a szemembe – nem tudom, mi van velem, mostanában olyan sokszor történik ez – ezúttal a meghatottságtól. Szipogva tekintettem rá, aztán nem törődve semmivel, a nyakába vetettem magam. Nem csalódtam benne: állta a sarat és mozdulatlanul tűrte, hogy ott szorongatom megkönnyebbülésemben.

Végül megkönyörültem rajta és elengedtem. Szégyenkezve-pironkodva tekintettem haorijára, amit sikerült összevéreznem.

– Bocsánat – szipogtam, a foltokra mutatva. – Nem akartam...

– Baka – morogta az orra alatt, de nem hallatszott dühösnek. Azzal felállt és belecsúsztatta hüvelyébe a Gyógyító Kardot. Aztán pedig... a kezét nyújtotta nekem?!

Elengedtem felé még egy-két megszeppent-értetlenkedő pillantást, végül azonban ujjaim beletaláltak tenyerébe és ő felhúzott engem. Fura volt: remegtek a térdeim, mintha egy hatalmas sokkon jutottam volna keresztül. _„Nem is olyan nagy hülyeség; azért egy halálélmény megviselhette a testemet..."_ nevettem magamban butaságomon.

Elindultunk. Merre? Mindegy is, nem érdekelt. Jelenleg, ami lekötötte figyelmemet, az az volt, hogy észrevettem, Sesshoumaru még mindig nem engedte el a kezemet. Lágyan elmosolyodtam, de gyorsan levakartam képemről. Nem akartam, hogy ő is rájöjjön erre; így talán még egy darabig tartani fogja az enyémet.

Éreztem, testem még mindig kicsit kimerült – a Sesshoumarunak hála többnapos virrasztásom miatt –, valamint eléggé megviselték az utóbbi pár óra eseményei is. De én nem adtam fel: kitartóan küzdöttem az ébren-maradásért! Bizony!

Ugye nem kell mondanom, hogy alig fél óra múlva összeestem, de szerencsémre Sesshoumaru ismétcsak elkapott...?

„_Mmmhmmmmilyen puha..."_ gondoltam, ahogy egy mosoly kúszott fel arcomra és egy kicsit mocorogtam. _„Hüm. Takaró?"_ körbetapogatva rájöttem, hogy talán egy ágyban lehetek. _„Mégpedig milyen kényelmes és puha! Azóta nem aludtam rendes ágyban, mióta a középkorba jöttem... Hoppá... középkort mondtam volna...? A fene."_ kissé szorongva nyitottam ki szemeimet, félve, mire ébredek – már megint.

Egy ismeretlen szobában voltam. Az ágytakaró érintésre úgy tűnt, selyemből készült, gyönyörű, ezüstszínben pompázott. Igazán káprázatos volt a szoba; mint egy tündérmesében, gazdag bútorzattal, meg mindennel, ami csak kell! Az ágyon azért meglepődtem, de végül elkönyveltem magamban a furcsaságot, biztos Európából hozathatták... de hol is vagyok tulajdonképpen?

Rögtön el is felejtettem e kérdésemet, ahogy észrevettem egy üvegajtót (naná, hogy ez is ritkaság volt! A luxus csak úgy sütött mindenről, ami a szobában volt!), s kisurranva rajta, egy tágas erkélyen találtam magam. Lélegzetelállító látvány tárult a szemem elé: nagy-nagy, zöld-zöld erdő, ameddig a szem ellát, dús füvű legelők és rétek, telis-tele virágokkal. Egyszerűen gyönyörű volt! Verőfényes napsütés ragyogott le ránk, s a kertben megláttam két ismerős alakot ezen az idegen helyen: Rint és – Jakent. Jót mulattam magamban a menekülő démonon, akire a kislány mindenféle virágkoszorúkat szándékozott aggatni.

Lágy szellő borzolta meg a környék fáit, s bekúszott ruhám alá is. Megborzongtam és lepillantottam; ekkor vettem észre, hogy már nyoma sincs vérfoltoknak – vagy éppenséggel a miko ruhámnak. Tiszta voltam és a yukata, amiben aludtam, az is makulátlan volt.

„_Nem, nem akarom megtudni a részleteket..."_ döntöttem el magamban, ahogy behunytam a szemem. Élveztem a napsütés kellemes simogatását bőrömön és a friss levegőt. _Élveztem, hogy újra élhetek._ Még egy pillanatig a szabadság érzése kerített hatalmába, aztán úgy döntöttem, ideje felfedezőútra indulnom a szobában.

Miközben fejemben a Mission: Imposibble zenéje pörgött, megkezdtem kutatóexpedíciómat. Volt még két ajtó, ami egy hatalmas ruhásszekrényt fogott közre. Az egyikhez lépve kikukkantottam és láttam, hogy az egy hosszú-hosszú végtelennek tűnő folyosóra vezet. Kicsit megrémültem a monumentális méretektől, így úgy döntöttem, addig is, míg összeszedtem bátorságom, hogy kimerészkedjek, bevizsgálom a másik kijáratot is.

Hát, majdnem szó szerint leesett az állam, ahogy bepillantottam oda! Még a legmodernebb fürdőszobák is vetekedhettek volna a helyiséggel, pedig kérem szépen a középkorban voltam! Ámulva léptem beljebb, óvatosan körülpislogva. Komolyan, semmihez sem mertem nyúlni; mintha csak egy múzeumba kerültem volna! Olyan csodálatos és tiszta volt minden...!

Aztán, amikor váratlanul széjjelebb húzta valaki mögöttem az ajtót, ijedtemben szökkentem egy aprót. Kezem a szívemre tettem, úgy fordultam meg.

– Sesshoumaru – biccentettem mosolyogva, amint felismertem őt.

– Látom, végre felébredtél. Hogy érzed magad?

„_A hogylétem felől érdeklődik? Vajon mi baja lehet...?"_ rémisztő gondolat furakodott be elmémbe: _„Csak nem beteg?!"_ Odasiettem hozzá és kézfejemet a homlokához érintettem. Morogva hátrébb húzódott:

– Mit csinálsz?

– Csak megnéztem, van-e lázad... mindenféle zagyvaságokat hordasz itt össze, például aggódsz, jól vagyok-e és...

– Én nem aggódom! – kiáltotta hevesen.

„_Persze. Most már tuti nem fogod ezt lemosni magadról..."_ néztem rá szkeptikusan, de úgy tűnt, sikerült fél pillanat után lenyugodnia. Alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét.

– Hol... vagyunk? – puhatolóztam; szó ami szó, még mindig fogalmam sem volt róla.

– A kastélyomban.

– Hogy ho-ol? – pislogtam döbbenten.

– Jól hallottad.

– Oh... hát... szép, amit eddig láttam belőle – zavartan vettem észre, tekintetem rajta nyugszik, így gyorsan körbepásztáztam inkább a fürdőszobát, hátha így elterelhetem figyelmét az enyhe pírról, ami éreztem, hogy megjelent arcomon.

Na tessék, hát persze, hogy megjelent szája szegletében az az önelégült vigyor! Amit egyszerre gyűlöltem és kedveltem; ami szinte... mondom, _szinte_ ellenállhatatlanná tette. Sebaj, most az egyszer elnézem, tényleg büszke lehet erre a szép kis... öhm... irtó nagy kastélyra.

Még néhány percig csendben álltunk egymással szemben – ő még mindig az ajtófélfának támaszkodott –, én igyekeztem mindenfelé nézni a helyiségben, csak rá nem, de miután kifogytam mindenből, és még egy érdekesnek tűnő foltot sem találtam – de unalmasnak tűnőt sem; mondom, minden tök tiszta volt! –, nos, ezek után kénytelen voltam ránézni, így most már azon igyekezhettem, ne piruljak el megint.

– Az ebéd mindjárt kész, majd lekísérlek, ha összeszedted magad – törte meg végre a kissé kínos csendet, mire én csak engedelmesen bólintottam, mint újszülött bárányka.

„_No várjunk csak... ebéd???"_

– Istenekre, annyit aludtam volna?! – fakadtam ki.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét és egy kis gunyoros vigyor ismét ott táncolt ajkain. – Még annál is többet.

– De... valahogy este volt, mikor Naraku... – elcsuklott a hangom; még mindig nem esett jól visszaemlékezni. Nade mégis mikor eshetne jól? Ostoba kérdés... már megint. – Szóval, hogy eljöttünk, és most meg délidő van.

– Igen, de azóta még egy nap eltelt.

Éreztem, ahogy szemeim dinnyenagyságúra kerekednek.

– Nehogy már annyit aludtam már megint! – vágtam savanyú képet.

– De bizony – bólogatott nagy komolyan.

– Oh... – kinyújtóztam. – Sebaj, most már legalább frissebbnek érzem magam, mint valaha! – vigyorodtam el, azonban ez azonnal lefagyott képemről, mikor megláttam valami fura fényt a szemében.

„_Nem tetszik, ahogy néz rám..."_ összeszűkítettem szemeimet. _„Ó, már megint nem jó helyre néz. Perverz!"_ Az első dolgot, ami a kezembe került, odavágtam hozzá. Szerencsére csak egy törülköző volt az – azért nem akartam komolyan megsebesíteni.

– Tűnés kifelé! – kiáltottam mérgesen, azzal felé robogtam és kitessékeltem... kitoloncoltam őt a fürdőből.

Miután megmosakodtam, először csak a fejem bukkant ki az ajtó mögül, majd, miután megbizonyosodtam afelől, üres a szoba, bemasíroztam és a szekrényhez léptem. Kíváncsian tártam ki és legnagyobb meglepetésemre szebbnél-szebb kimonók voltak benne! Gyorsan ki is választottam egyet – annyi szép volt, hogy inkább végig se néztem őket, félő, ott ragadok –, és gyorsan belebújtam, majd kiléptem az ajtón – és majdnem Sesshoumaru hátának ütköztem.

Ott várt, amíg elkészültem és ígéretéhez híven lekísért az étkezőbe. Furcsa volt így, páncélzat és teljes fegyverzet nélkül látni őt. De gondolom, ha otthon van az emb... akarom mondani démon, akkor nem mászkál a nap huszonnégy órájában kardokkal, vértezetét felöltve...

Az ebéd nagyon finom volt; Rinnel is cseverésztünk jó sokat, aztán délután megmentettem Jakent – önként jelentkezve, hogy a kislánnyal majd én játszom; de már úgyis régen volt részem egy kis vidámságban, így különösen örültem is neki.

A bonyodalmak estefelé kezdődtek, mikor is Rint már sikerült betuszkolni egy kis vacsi utáni játék, meg mesefelolvasás után az ágyba. Magányosan róttam a kastély hatalmas folyosóit; már megint egyéni felfedezőútra adva a fejemet. Nagyjából tudtam, merre van az én szobám, de még nem akartam visszamenni. Ekkor történt a nagy eset, hogy rátaláltam egy helyiségre, ami tele volt mindenféle könyvekkel, egy nagy-nagy íróasztallal, meg minden egyébbel, ami egy könyvtár és egy dolgozószoba keverékéből kijöhet.

Semmi kétség, Sesshoumaru családja nyilvánvalóan nagyon gazdag lehetett, de hát mit is beszélek, elvégre, ha hinni lehet Jaken szavainak, a kutyadémon egy nap még a Nyugati Területek ura lesz, még jó, hogy ekkorra bőségben élhet! És az a nap... minden bizonnyal hamarosan közeledik, ha a pletykák nem tévednek...

A nap, mikor a nagyúr kiválaszt majd egy (démon)asszonyt párjának és akkor végre megkaphatja gazdag örökségét is. Említett személy egyébként épp ott ült a székében, valamiben nagyon elmerülve. Észre sem vette szerintem, hogy betettem oda a lábamat, ezért _jól hallhatóan_ behúztam magam mögött az ajtót és beljebb engedtem magam.

– Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte mogorván.

„_Aha! Ez már az a Sesshoumaru, akit én is ismerek..."_ jegyeztem meg magamban, mégsem töltött el maradéktalan boldogsággal e tudat.

– Csak erre jártam, gondoltam, megnézem, mi van emögött az ajtó mögött, és a sok könyveket látva arra merészkednék, hogy megkérdezzem, itt maradhatok-e egy kicsit olvasni; még nem vagyok fáradt – hadartam el mindezt egy szuszra, így a végén nagy levegőt vehettem. Még a kicsi Rin is milyen büszke lett volna rám ezt hallva!

Ő csak pislogott rám üres tekintettel – látszott már, hogy fáradt –, végül aztán bólintott.

– Arigatou – mosolyogtam rá, azzal a nagy polcok egyikéhez léptem, a könyvgerinceket vizsgálgatva.

„_Mmm... igen ízletes példányokra lelek itten... elképzelhető, hogy ez lesz a kedvenc helyem itt..."_ töprengtem el gondolatban, ahogy mindenféle érdekesnek ígérkező könyveket találtam. Ahogy így mélázgattam magamban, a dolgozószoba ajtaja hirtelen kicsapódott. Először nem láttam semmit sem, csak valami groteszk arcot, aztán rájöttem, Jaken kétfejű botját... lejjebb tekintve említett kis démont is megtaláltam, amint igyekszik valamit botladozva a kutyaszellemnek átadni.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – kiáltotta; hangja hirtelen két akkorddal magasabban hangzott, mint előtte. – Ez a levél most érkezett Namaru-samától!

– Namaru? Mit akarhat...? – mormogta elgondolkozva a nagyúr, ahogy kivette szolgája kezéből az irományt.

– Sajnos, nekem van egy nagyon jó ötletem, nagyuram – kotyogta Jaken, miközben Sesshoumaru a levelet bontogatta.

Nagy figyelemmel olvasta el. Aztán még egyszer. És még egyszer.

És... akkor haragosan megvillant eddig közönyös tekintete – láttam, igencsak nagy erőfeszítésébe kerül, hogy össze ne gyűrje galacsinná a papírt és bele ne hajítsa a tűzbe.

– M-mi történt, nagyuram? – Jaken is érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben és ugyanúgy kíváncsi volt, mint én, aki szoborként megdermedve figyeltem őket, hátha elfelejtik volt egy személy még rajtuk kívül a szobában.

– Holnap érkezik Akinával.

– I-igen...? – dadogta Jaken. – És az nem jó nagyuramnak...

Nehéz volt eldöntenem, ez kérdés volt-e avagy kijelentés, de Sesshoumaru tekintete elárulta, mit is gondol erről az egész Akina nőszemély érkezéséről.

– Szerintem te is tisztában vagy vele Jaken, Namaru miért hozza el ide Akinát – vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a kis zöldségre.

– De nagyuram ugye nem akarja...

– Ne mondd meg nekem Jaken, mit akarok – emelkedett fel a kutyadémon dühösen; habár most az egyszer látszott, alapvetően nem is szolgájára mérges. – Én választok majd... – tette még hozzá halkabban, ahogy tekintete végigsiklott a szobán, majd rajtam állapodott meg.

Én gyorsan a következő könyv gerincére kaptam pillantásomat, habár így is sejtettem, tisztában van vele, eddig őket figyeltem és hegyeztem a füleimet, ahogy csak tudtam. Próbáltam kordában tartani mellkasomban verdeső szívemet, ahogy közelíteni kezdett felém felséges lépteivel, azonban önkéntelenül is nyeltem egy hatalmasat – szerintem még Nippon túlsó felében is hallották...

Folytatása következik...


	2. Vendégváró

_**Nyugat asszonya**_

**_2. rész: Vendégváró_**

Ahogy vállamra rakta kezét, erősen behunytam a szemem és összeszorítottam a fogam, mint amikor nem akarok egy keserű pirulát lenyelni. De, amint éreztem, megfordít, azonnal kipattantak szemeim és üres arckifejezéssel meredtem rá. Mindezt az álarcot sikerült rekordideig fenntartanom vele szemben – teljes fél percig...

Aztán persze kitört belőlem a szóáradat, ahogy szabadkozni kezdtem, valószínűleg valami nagyon idióta vigyorral a képemen, amit valójában ártatlan arckifejezésnek akartam szánni:

– Bocsánat, én csak a könyveket néztem, csak véletlenül hallottam meg, akarom mondani, nem volt szándékos, én nem akarta... Ennyire szórakoztató vagyok? Ezek szerint ezentúl nem Rin játszótársául, hanem majd udvari bolondnak fogsz tartani...?

Hiába, amikor megláttam szórakozott félvigyorát, egyszerűen nem bírtam magamban tartani gondolataimat. Aztán rájöttem, mit mondtam és még nagyobb zavar tört rám. A szájam elé kaptam a kezem és amögül motyogtam félig érthetően:

– Jesszus, ne is hallgass rám, mindenfélét összehordok itten; a lényeg, hogy én nem akartam semmi...

– Most már elég, Kohana.

Azonnal befogtam. Pedig nem emelte fel a hangját. Sőt, nyugodtan csengett, a körülmények ellenére. Kissé megszeppenve pislogtam rá. _„Most mit fog csinálni velem...?"_

– Emlékszel, megegyeztünk, hogy megvédelek, ha engem szolgálsz.

– Aha... – bólintottam, aztán észrevettem ismételten bosszankodó tekintetét és összekaptam magam:

– Igen, nagyúr.

Biccentett. _„Fú, ezt megúsztam... talán..."_

– Akkor most jól figyelj. Elmondom, mire kérlek...

És igen, el is mesélte. Mit ne mondjak, eléggé kiakadtam, hogy ilyet merjen kérni tőlem... valójában inkább a körülmények miatt volt ez, meg még sok minden más is, mert ez egy igen összetett dolog volt tulajdonképpen. Aztán azzal elváltunk, hogy alszom rá egyet és csak utána válaszolok neki.

Ő nem akarta elfogadni a csípőből odavetett nemleges válaszomat, én pedig ódzkodtam a dologtól. Elég kockázatos volt, meg aztán ki tudja, még mi minden sülhet ki ebből...

Erre a gondolatra bukfencezett egyet gyomrom, azonban hálát adtam az isteneknek, hogy már a szobámnál vagyok. Még jó darabig aztán álmatlanul forgolódtam, miután lefeküdtem; a plafont bámulva. A kérésén gondolkoztam, már, ha egyáltalán lehet annak nevezni. Végül, valahogyan csak sikerült elaludnom.

Másnap reggel, furamód kipihenten ébredtem és vidáman kezdtem neki a napnak. Dúdolgatva lépkedtem Rin szobája felé, hogy felébresszem őt, de mikor odaértem, már éppen végzett az öltözködéssel, így együtt vonultunk lefelé. Útközben végig cseverésztünk. Az étkezőben mi voltunk az elsők, ezért tovább beszélgettünk, Sesshoumarut várva. Aztán, mikor nem sokkal később ő is megérkezett, eszembe jutott előző esti beszélgetésünk és valahogy már kevésbé voltam beszédes azok után.

Valójában úgy éreztem, már meghoztam a döntést, mégis még mindig eléggé bizonytalan voltam. De hát, mit volt mit tenni, reggeli után Rin a kertbe rohant Jakent üldözve, mi pedig kettesben maradtunk. Aztán Sesshoumaru azt javasolta, inkább menjünk el a dolgozószobájába megbeszélni a dolgokat, én meg követtem oda. Legalább nyerek néhány percet. Olyan ideges voltam – az volt a baj, hogy nem láttam a lehetséges végkifejleteket; vagy épp az, hogy nagyon is tisztában voltam velük...?

Rémisztő.

A dolgozószobába érve ő kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a székében, én meg továbbra is idegesen toporogtam.

– Ülj le.

„_Okééé..."_ vettem nagy levegőt, ahogy helyet foglaltam.

– Nos? – felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ami még helyesebbé tette, de gyorsan ki is ráztam e gondolatot a fejemből és próbáltam arra összpontosítani, amire jelenleg kellett.

Egy kis torokköszörülés után bele is vágtam:

– Hát, sokat töprengtem rajta, és... – még nagyobb levegővétel, mint ezelőtt bármikor – végül arra jutottam, hogy...

– Hogy?

– Hogy... hát... segítek neked... – nyeltem egy nagyot mondatom végén.

– Jó.

„_Eh... egész nyugodtan fogadta, miközben én itt halálra izgulom magam? Ez nem fair!"_ De legalább segített, hogy én is kissé lenyugodjak.

– Namaru ma délben érkezik a lányával.

– Akinával! – egészítettem ki.

– Úgy van – biccentett. – Neked Namaru _nagyúr_.

– De...

– Mi „de"? – kérdezett vissza, kissé bosszankodva.

– De Akinát _ugye_ nem kell úgy szólítanom? – böktem ki végül.

– Akinát úgy szólítod, ahogy akarod – itt felcsillant a szemem, így gyorsan ki kellett találnia valamit, amivel lelohaszthatja lelkesedésemet –, de csak a jóízlés határain belül. Namaru a Déli Területeket uralja, szóval nagyon kell vigyázni vele. Elég egy rossz lépés és máris egy háború közepén találhatjuk magunkat.

„_Pompás."_

– Ezért volt... _ez_ az egyetlen egy lehetőséged, hogy... – nem engedte, hogy végigmondjam, hanem bólintott.

– A holmijaidat már átvitték az én szobámba, rendezd el őket, ahogy jónak látod, de még feltétlenül meg kell beszélnünk néhány apróságot, mielőtt megérkeznek, mert...

– Hé-hé! Várjunk csak! – emeltem fel kezeimet, hogy megállítsam. Bevált. – Azt mondod, már átcuccolták a dolgaimat? – bólintás. – De... mégis hogyan?

Összeszűkítettem a szemeimet, ahogy rájöttem:

– Te nem is hagytál választást nekem!

Nem mondott semmit jó darabig.

– Nem teljesen mindegy, ha úgyis azt válaszoltad, amire számítottam?

– Nem! Ez elvi kérdés! – emelkedtem fel. – Különben is, mi az, hogy _számítottál rá_? Ezt nevezem aztán önbizalomnak! És mégis minek nézel te engem???

Csend.

– Tudod mit? Inkább ne is válaszolj! – sóhajtottam, azzal az ajtó felé vettem az irányt.

– Kohana, most meg hová mész? –morogta vészesen mögülem.

– Csak átrendezni a _szobánkat_. Hisz az előbb engedted meg. Netán mégis van valami kifogásod ellene...? – kérdeztem csípősen, mire csak mordult egyet, én pedig boldogan nyugtáztam, nincs.

– De ne feledd, még beszélünk kell, mielőtt megérkeznek.

– Persze –biccentettem kurtán, azzal kiléptem a szobából és behúztam magam mögött az ajtót.

Sóhajtva dőltem neki a hűvös kőfalnak, szememet behunyva. Aztán, egy percnyi összeszedelőzködés után elindultam _Sesshoumaruval közös szobánk felé_.

Hogy pontosan hogyan is történt mindez? Hát jó, elmesélem, mi zajlott le előző este. Ugyanis, ez a bizonyos Namaru _nagyúr_ a lányát, Akinát minden valószínűség szerint azért hozza el, hogy rávegye Sesshoumarut, őt válassza párjául. Csakhogy említett kutyadémonnak úgy tűnt, esze ágában sincs Akinával bármiben is közösködni.

És így csak egyetlen megoldást látott, hogy kibújhasson ez alól a legminimálisabb diplomáciai, politikai meg még ki tudja, mi egyéb következményekkel. Ez pedig az volt, hogy mást választ a párjának, és az épp megesett, hogy én voltam a legközelebbi nőnemű egyed, amikor fényes elméje rátalált eme csodálatos megoldásra. Meg különben is, tudta jól, hogy mindent hallottam, amit beszéltek, habár az nem volt olyan sok...

Így történt, hogy én kaptam egy kis gondolkodási időt reggelig, lévén délben érkeznek _a vendégek_, s ha ezt a színjátékot rendesen el akarjuk játszani, akkor fel is kell készülnünk rá. Tehát én, Kohana, a halálból duplán is visszatért miko erőkkel rendelkező nő jelen pillanatban átváltozni igyekszik Sesshoumaru-sama asszonyává. Pontosabban, jegyesévé. _„Uh... van egy olyan érzésem, nem csupa szórakozás lesz... kíváncsi vagyok, mi sül ki ebből. ... Nem, ha jobban belegondolok, mégsem vagyok rá kíváncsi..."_ gondoltam savanyú képpel, aztán eszembe jutott még valami. Most, hogy az ékkőszilánk már nincs a testemben, az is elképzelhető, hogy már nincsenek is meg a miko erőim... Sesshoumarunak tudniillik volt egy olyan elmélete, miszerint elképzelhető, hogy mindezen tisztító erők csupán a testemben lévő ékkőszilánknak köszönhetőek. Ezt semmi sem tudta megcáfolni vagy megerősíteni, mindezidáig. Eldöntöttem, amint lesz egy szusszanásnyi időm, megpróbálom kideríteni.

Ja, és ami a legjobb, amit Sesshoumaru talán megnyugtatásomra szánt, mégsem úgy sült el, így hangzott:

„–_Ne aggódj, csak azt kell eljátszani, hogy a jegyesem vagy, semmi többet._

– _Na és mi van, ha nem veszik be? – kérdeztem tőle karmaim rágva._

– _Akkor vagy lebukunk és minden valószínűség szerint kitör egy háború Nyugat és Dél közt, mivel akkor már esélyem sem lenne elvenni Akinát, ha akarnám se, vagy pedig..._

– _Vagy pedig...?_

_Egy mély lélegzetvétel után válaszolt csak nekem:_

– _Vagy pedig továbbvisszük a történetet, és a játék komolyra fordul._

– _Hogy érted ezt? – gyanakodtam._

– _Akkor valóban feleségül kell vennem téged._

„_HOGY MICSODA?!" kiáltott elmém, azonban szavakba csupán ennyit sikerült öntenem:_

– _Heh?"_

Nos igen, sejthetitek, mi lett a vége: mindketten heves tiltakozással elhatárolódtunk ettől a megoldástól. Nem arról van szó, én azért... szóval Sesshoumaruval... szóval értitek, na de, ha már esküvő, akkor ne kényszerből, hanem azért, mert mindketten érzünk valamit a másik iránt...

Én tudom, _én_ mit érzek, de, hogy vele mi a helyzet, arról fogalmam sem volt, ugyanis egyszer hol így viselkedett, máskor hol úgy, a fene se tud kiigazodni rajta...

Végre odaértem szobá_nk_ elé, s ha lehet, még jobban elámultam, mikor beléptem. Hát, legalább kétszer akkora lehetett, mint az enyém volt, ha nem háromszor, ráadásul megcáfolta ama tévhitemet is, hogy annál sokkal pazarabbul berendezett szobát sosem fogok látni... Luxus és bőség áradt mindenhonnan és – miután meggyőződtem arról, a szoba ajtaját gondosan behúztam magam mögött, valamint, hogy egyedül vagyok ott –, azonnal az egyik falhoz tolt, hatalmas ágyra pillantottam.

Gonosz mosoly futott végig arcomon, ahogy nekifutásból rávetődtem és elterültem rajta, mint a Nagy Alföld. Olyan puha és kényelmes volt! Utoljára akkor szórakoztam talán ilyen jól, mikor a család elment ágyat vásárolni és a bútorboltban kipróbáltuk őket, de persze azokon nem lehetett ugrálni.

De ezen... ha megteszem, úgysem tudja meg senki, mert magam után majd megigazítom az ágyneműt, de addig is...

Öh, nem veszi észre senki, azt mondtam volna?

Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam, mikor egyik zuhanásom közben kinyílt az ajtó, de azért valamennyire megnyugodtam, mikor csak Rint láttam meg.

– Már mindenhol kerestelek, Kohana-chan, de nem hittem, hogy itt talállak meg! ... Különben mit keresel itt? – kérdezte, ahogy felpattant rémült-mellém az ágyra.

– Hát... ööö... tudod Rin, ráestem az ágyra. Elbotlottam. Igen! – bizonygattam. Elég béna kifogás, de hát erre telt abban a pillanatban.

– Na és miben? – mászott az ágy szélére kíváncsian, hogy megvizsgálja a körülményeket.

„_És Neked miért kell mindig ilyen kérdéseket feltenned? Kíváncsifáncsi..."_ forgattam meg a szemeimet, aztán ölbe kaptam.

– De miért is kerestél? – kérdeztem, remélve, elfelejti az egészet.

– Ó, igen! – csillantak fel a szemei. – Arra gondoltam, lejöhetnél játszani velem!

– Jaj, Rin – néztem rá szomorúan. Tény, hogy az elterelő hadművelet bevált, de délre jöttek _a vendégek_, és még előtte a szobával is foglalkoznom kellett volna, no meg Sesshoumaru is valamit még akart nekem mondani. Sóhajtottam egy nagyot. – Figyelj, sajnos most nem tudok lemenni, talán délután, de az sem teljesen biztos.

Nem bírtam nézni szomorú arcát. Komolyan, mintha bármelyik másodpercben elsírhatná magát! A gyors keresgélésben csupán egy mentőötletem támadt:

– De mit szólnál, ha segítenél nekem? Arra gondoltam, egy kicsit otthonosabbá varázsolom ezt a szobát. Na, mit szólsz...?

– Tényleg?

– Igen.

– De ez Sesshoumaru-sama szobája... nem lesz mérges?

Vigyorogva megráztam a fejem, majd rákacsintottam, ahogy a cinkostársak szoktak:

– Megengedte nekem – súgtam neki.

– Nahát! Hogyhogy? És...

– Ó, ez egy hosszú történet, kicsi Rin, de biztos vagyok benne, Sesshoumaru majd neked is hamarosan elmeséli. Addig segítesz akkor...?

– Persze! Örömmel! – mosolygott rám.

Tehát, miután egy rövid párnacsata után eligazgattuk az ágyat, hozzáláttunk a szoba apróbb részleteinek kidekorálásához.

Rin volt a virágfelelős, én meg a bútorokkal küzdöttem meg...

Még volt bő egy óránk délig, mikor úgy döntöttem, most már egész pofás lett, így kis segítőtársnőm elrohant Jakent piszkálni, én pedig a dolgozószoba felé vettem utamat, ahol Sesshoumarut is sejtettem.

Kopogtattam, mire pár pillanatnyi várakozás után bebocsátást nyertem. Felpillantott rám, aztán folytatta az olvasgatást. Gondoltam, biztos még befejezi, aztán tervezi, hogy beszélünk. Szóval, behúztam magam mögött az ajtót, azzal lehuppantam a székbe, ahol múltkor helyet foglaltam, majd türelmesen vártam, hogy befejezze olvasnivalóját.

Nem nyugtalankodtam, hogy mindjárt megérkeznek _a vendégek_, hiszen _ő_ tudta pontosan, mikor jönnek, szóval miért is nyugtalankodtam volna, _mikor egyre fogyott az időnk?!_

Nyilvánvalóan semmi okom nem volt erre.

Végre befejezte az olvasást és rám pillantott. Én meg továbbra is az ő arcát fürkésztem, egyre türelmetlenebbül:

– Nos? – vontam fel egyik szemöldökömet.

– Jegyesemként lesz néhány változás az itteni életedben – kezdett bele, mire én azt hittem, rosszul hallottam, de aztán emlékeztettem magam, mindez színjáték, semmi több. – Például étkezésekkor mellettem ülsz, és máskor is az oldalamon vagy, ha mások is jelen vannak. Rajtunk és Jakenen kívül senki sem tudja, hogy mindez csak illúzió, ezért vigyázz, nehogy elszóld bárki előtt is magad – villant meg figyelmeztetően a szeme.

– Jól van, nem kell aggódnod, színészi képességeim legjobbját igyekszem majd nyújtani... – fújtam. _„Aham... csak bele ne melegedjek nagyon, mert még a végén elfelejtem, hogy mindez nem igaz, csupán egy hamis szemfényvesztés..."_ tettem hozzá gondolatban, ahogy tovább hallgattam monológját.

A többi, amit mondott, legalább ilyen általános dolog volt, így csak fél füllel hallottam mindet. Az arca valahogy most jobban elbűvölt, mint szavai. Arra eszméltem fel, hogy...

– Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán, Kohana?

– I-igen – biccentettem.

– Hát jó – gyanakodva szűkítette össze szemeit, de aztán valószínűleg úgy döntött, ha valamit elszúrok, akkor majd legfeljebb ellátja a bajomat... Istenekre, milyen megnyugtató e tudtat...! – Akkor gyere, érzem már a jelenlétüket. Mindjárt ideérnek.

– Jó, és... – emelkedtem fel én is vele együtt.

– Igen?

„_Bosszankodás a hangodban, amit ki vélek hallani? He-he... fogsz még ennél jobban is!"_

– Akkor nem kell nagyúroznom téged mostantól, ugye?

Vetett rám egy gyors oldalpillantást, aztán visszafordult az ajtó felé és kinyitotta előttem:

– Nem.

„_Na jó, azt már tényleg nem merem megkérdezni, a becézéssel mi a helyzet – öngyilkos még nem akarok lenni...! Viszont van valami más, ami piszkálja a csőrömet..."_

– Na de nem lesz furcsa nekik, hogy egy halandó... hogy egy embert választottál?

– Én nem...

– Jól van, de csak mi tudjuk, hogy mi is a helyzet – vágtam közbe.

Élesen szívta be a levegőt, miközben kitessékelt dolgozószobájából, aztán behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és szembefordult velem:

– Amióta visszajöttél, már nem olyan a szagod, mint egy halandóé.

– Hm? – értetlenkedve pislogtam rá, miközben szippantottam magam körül a levegőből. – Én nem érzem másnak... különben sem vagyok szagos!!! Kikérem magamnak, én rendesen tisztálkodom!

Szemöldöke meg-megrándult, ahogy válaszolt nekem. Látszott, már kezdi elveszíteni türelmét, de igyekszik türtőztetni magát.

– Tudod jól, hogy nem úgy értettem. Megváltozott, ennyi.

– Aha.

Felajánlotta karját, mire én meglepődtem, de aztán biccentése egyértelművé tette számomra, a színjáték ezennel megkezdődött és ez is hozzátartozik. Már majdnem az épület hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtójánál jártunk, mikor valami szöget ütött a fejembe:

– A-azt mondod, hogy én... hogy _már nem vagyok halandó_?!

Sokkolt arckifejezésemre egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett, aztán előretekintett és az ajtó kitárult. A hirtelen jött éles napfény kissé megvakított, de hamar túltettem magam rajta és igyekeztem leküzdeni a döbbenetet, ami alig egy pillanattal előbb eluralkodott rajtam.

Mikor végre kitisztult a látásom és szemem is hozzászokott az új fényviszonyokhoz, két közeledő alakot vettem ki. Épp annyi időm volt, hogy végignézzek rajtuk, mielőtt odaérnek. A férfi erős volt és magas, de halandó szemmel már igencsak benne járhatott az ötvenben; igaz, démonoknál nyilván másképp van, azonban ebből is csak az látszik, hogy lassan már kezdett idősödni. Dús, rövid fekete haja volt, őszülő halántékkal. Arcán egy-egy mélykék méregcsíkot láttam, ahogy csuklóin is. Más démonjegyet nem fedeztem fel rajta.

A női alak apróbb volt és kecsesen mozgott. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra, be kellett látnom, hogy szép volt és vonzó. Elnyomtam egy csalódott sóhajt. _„Sebaj, csak egy újabb kihívás!"_ Ahogy azonban tovább fürkésztem, a hatodik érzékem ismét beindult, ennek eredményeképpen kissé kényelmetlenül éreztem magam Sesshoumaru mellett, de igyekeztem leküzdeni ezt. Egyáltalán nem volt szimpatikus, még ha azt a tényt le is vesszük, hogy amiatt a férfi miatt van itt, aki mellett álltam akkor. Volt valami... valami, ami nagyon zavart az aurájában.

Hosszú, sötétlila haja volt; mélybordó szemei gyanakodva méregettek engem, de ahogy pillantása Sesshoumarura vándorolt, felvette legártatlanabb arckifejezését és tekintete boldogan csillogott. Mintha az apró lila csillag a homlokán is vidámabban ragyogott volna...

Mindkettőjük ruházatáról azonnal meg lehetett állapítani, hogy nemesi származásúak. Gondolatban áldottam a mellettem ácsorgó kutyaszellemet, amiért én is egy szép ruhakölteményben feszíthetek – így kevésbé éreztem kényelmetlenül magam. És ahogy belegondoltam; nyilván Nyugat Örökösének jegyese nem rohangálhat holmi egyszerű öltözékekben...

– Üdvözlöm, Namaru-san – biccentett Sesshoumaru. – Akina kisasszony.

Én is követtem példáját – legalábbis, ami az apró meghajlást illeti.

– Sesshoumaru-san – bólintott a férfi is, majd lánya szintén egy kicsit meghajolt. Aztán Namaru nagyúr tekintete megtalált engem is:

– És kit üdvözölhetünk a hölgyben...?

Én várakozóan Sesshoumarura pillantottam. Ha valóban komolyan gondolta ezt a színjátékot, hát itt és most ki kell jelentenie, mi az én szerepem.

Vagy talán mégsem. Mielőtt még túl kínosra nyúlt volna a csend, visszafordultam a férfi felé és enyhén meghajoltam:

– Kohana vagyok, Namaru-sama.

Szinte tapinthattam volna Sesshoumaru feszültségét a levegőben. Sejtettem, ez nem fog változni addig, amíg vendégeink itt lesznek.

– Úgy örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Kohana-san – mondta a Déli Területek nagyura.

– Részemről a szerencse.

Bájvigyor, miközben arra gondoltam, hogy én hogy utálom ezeket a formalitásokat...!

Az ebéd eseménymentesen telt – talán feltűnt nekik, hogy Sesshoumaru mellé terítettek nekem, talán nem, de nem hozták szóba. Azonban, délután Akina _kisasszony_ lepihent, míg a két nagyúr a kutyaszellem dolgozószobájában beszélgetett.

Én céltalanul róttam a folyosókat, hagytam, hogy lábam a saját maga útját járja – így eljutottam kicsi Rin szobájáig. Halkan bekopogtam.

– Igen?

Bedugtam a fejem az ajtón és rávigyorogtam a kislányra:

– Bejöhetek, Rin?

– Persze, ane-ue! – pattant föl, s sietett elébem, mire nekem egy ütemet kihagyott a szívem.

„_Valóban... a nővérének hívott engem...?"_ döbbenten tekintettem magam előtt a lelkes kislányra.

– Talán valami baj van, Kohana-san?

– Dehogy – elmosolyodtam és lehajoltam hozzá. – Csak meglepett, ahogy neveztél.

– Nem szeretnéd, ha úgy hívnálak...?

Szomorú arcát látva majdnem elnevettem magam. Dehogynem szerettem volna! Szorosan átöleltem és most rajta volt az ámulat sora:

– Drága Rin, boldog vagyok, ha a nővéred lehetek!

Apró kezeivel visszaölelt, de megkönnyebbült kuncogását nem bírta elnyomni.

– Jössz játszani, onee-san? – vigyorgott rám, ahogy hátrébb húzódott.

– Hát persze! – mosolyodtam el és követtem őt boldogan; talán mégsem lesz olyan unalmas a délutánom, mint gondoltam.

Hogy milyen jól sejtettem...!

Folytatása következik...


	3. Jegyesség

**_Nyugat Nagyasszonya_**

**_3. rész: Jegyesség_**

Rinnel először a szobájában rajzolgattunk, s közben megtanítottam egy-két egyszerűbb kanjira is, aminek nagyon örült; aztán a délután többi részét pedig kint töltöttük a szabadban. A kastélyt több kert is körülvette; ezek közül megmutatta a kedvenc helyét, ami tele volt szebbnél-szebb virágokkal.

Kaptam tőle egy virágkoszorút és egy szép csokrot is – ez volt a legtarkább, amit valaha is láttam, de nagyon tetszett! –, én pedig egy hosszú nyaklánccal és két színes karkötővel ajándékoztam meg őt.

– Gyere Rin, tegyük vízbe a csokrot! Olyan szép, nem szeretném, ha elhervadnának! – tápászkodtam föl.

– Rendben van, onee-san! – gyorsan talpon volt és együtt indultunk visszafelé.

– Aki később ér oda, annak rajzolnia kell valamit, amit a másik talál ki! – vihogott és előrelendült.

Én picit lemaradva követtem; egyrészt igencsak nehezemre esett mozogni a többrétegű kimonóban, másrészt pedig miért is ne engedjem, hogy ő nyerjen...? Egy kis sikerélmény senkinek sem árthat! Ugye...?

Nem is sejtettem, talán jobb lett volna, ha fürgébben szedem a lábam és nem én maradok másodiknak...

Nevetve futottunk a kapuig, ahol Rin diadalittas vigyorral köszöntött engem.

– Én nyertem!

– Ügyes vagy Rin – dicsértem meg, kicsit túljátszva a kifulladást. – Nagyon gyors vagy! – hitetlenkedve megráztam a fejem, mire ő felnevetett és kézen fogott:

– Gyere, keressünk egy vázát! Tudom is, kitől kérjünk!

– Várj Rin! Ne olyan gyorsan! – ki hitte volna, hogy ennyi erő van benne! Úgy éreztem, mindjárt tőből kiszakítja a karomat...!

Szerencsémre eleget tett kérésemnek és lelassított.

– Mizuka? Merre vagy...? – kiáltozta Rin, mire én hallhatatlanul felszisszentem.

Ha emlékezetem nem csal, pont ezen a folyosón van Akina szobája is...

– Te vagy az, Mizuka? – kérdezte a kislány, mikor egy idősebb szolgáló jött velünk szembe. Sötét haj, sötét szemek: tipikus japán asszony. Csak az aurája nem stimmelt. Más volt, mint egy halandóé, mégsem láttam benne semmi démonit...

– Igen, kicsi Rin – mosolygott rá. – Mit szeretnél?

– Kaphatunk egy vázát, hogy Kohana-sannal vízbe tegyük a virágokat?

Láttam, hogy egy pillanatra bennakadt a levegője, amint meghallotta a nevemet. Aztán rám nézett és egy picikét meghajolt. De a rosszalló tekintetet egyszerűen képtelen volt elrejteni. _„Mi van itt mindenkivel? Egyszer Akina, másszor... Mizuka vagy ki... és az összes szolgáló is ellenségeskedik, habár nem nyíltan."_ összeszaladt a szemöldököm, ahogy próbáltam megfejteni e rejtélyt. Aztán leesett a rizspapírtantusz.

„_Ó, remek... mindenki azt hiszi, hogy **tényleg** eljegyzett engem Sesshoumaru..."_ csendben megforgattam a szemeimet, ahogy Rinnel követtük az asszonyt, kezemben a nagy virágcsokorral.

Folyosó folyosót követett, s hamarosan egy kis szoba elé értünk, ahová Mizuka berohant, majd egy csinos kis vázával a kezében jött vissza.

– Arigatou, Mizuka-san! – vette át vidáman Rin.

– Köszönjük, ez pont jó lesz! – mosolyogtam, ahogy végigmértem a vázát.

Az asszony morcosan biccentett, azzal elvonult a dolgára. Én megvontam a vállam. _„Biztos bal lábbal kelt föl."_

– Gyere Rin – szólítottam meg, azzal elindultam. Majd eszembe jutott valami, mire megtorpantam. – Eh... tudod, merre kell mennünk, Rin-chan?

Kuncogva elém lépett és vezetni kezdett, én pedig kissé vöröslő arccal követtem őt. De mit tehetnék, ha egyszer ilyen nagy ez a kastély!

Végre-valahára megérkeztünk Sesshoumaruval közös szobánkba, ahol átadtam Rinnek megőrzésre a csokrot, amíg én megtöltöttem vízzel a vázát a fürdőhelyiségben. Aztán visszamentem a hálóba és körbetekintettem, alkalmas helyet keresve a bokrétának. Végül a kislány javaslatára az egyik ablak mellett álló asztal belső sarkára pakoltam le a vázát, aztán pedig elrendeztem bennük a virágokat.

– Köszönöm, Rin – mosolyogtam rá. – Na és...

– _Te_ mit keresel itt? – szakított félbe egy hang, amit a legkevésbé _sem_ akartam hallani.

Lassan felé fordultam és kimérten megkérdeztem:

– Ugyanezt kérdezhetném _tőled_ is, Akina – feleltem szenvtelenül. Ha már nem adja meg nekem a tiszteletet, hát tőlem sem fog semmilyet sem kapni!

– Itt most nem ez a lényeg! El fogom mondani apámnak, hogy Sesshoumaru szobájában voltál! Sőt, ha ez az ő fülébe is eljut...

– Mondjad csak – vetettem oda félvállról, azzal visszafordultam Rinhez. – Szóval, arra gondoltam, hogy...

– Hé! Ne merészelj nekem hátat fordítani, ha hozzád beszélek! – rikácsolt a démonlány hangja. – Még nem fejeztem be!

Méltóságteljesen felemelkedtem és keményen rápillantottam:

– De én már igen. És most távozz innen! – emelkedett fel figyelmeztetően kezem, mire úgy éreztem, ujjbegyeim bizseregni kezdenek.

Egy meghökkent Akinát láttam, aki kissé ijedten pislogott rám. Én értetlenkedve tekintettem rá, de aztán lenyugodtam, s igyekeztem továbbra is határozott arckifejezést ölteni. A démon megrázta a fejét, mintha egy rossz emlékképet akarna elhessegetni, s amikor legközelebb rám nézett, már nyomát sem láttam előbbi zavarának.

– Jól van, te akartad – emelte föl az orrát, azzal távozott.

Mikor már úgy sejtettem, hallótávolságon kívülre ért, kiszakadt belőlem benntartott levegőm:

– Na végre...

Leengedtem a kezem és hirtelen nagyon kimerültnek éreztem magam. Aztán fáradtan Rinre mosolyogtam, aki döbbenten nézett rám. _„Na, most már aztán tényleg kezdek megijedni!"_

– Mi baj, Rin? – kérdeztem, ahogy lehervadt arcomról a mosoly.

Megrázta a fejét.

– Olyan volt... olyan voltál Kohana, mintha egy pillanatra a szemed...

– Mi volt a szememmel? – kérdeztem értetlenkedve. _„Mi történt, hogy ennyire megijedt Rin?! Talán... talán én voltam az oka...?"_

– Mintha teljesen fekete lett volna! Olyan, mint a szembogarad! Még a szemed fehérje is koromfekete volt!

„_MICSODA?!"_

– Nyugodj meg Rin, biztos csak képzelődtél.

– De én nem...

– Akkor a fényviszonyok.

– De...

– Rin – kezdtem bele, ahogy letérdeltem elé. – Nem tudom, mi történt, de nem akartalak megijeszteni... megbocsátasz?

Elgondolkozott:

– Miért kéne, ha nem akartál bántani?

Elmosolyodtam és lágyan átöleltem.

– Imouto, megígéred, hogy ez köztünk marad?

– Persze, onee-san! – bólogatott hevesen.

Kis idő után kibontakoztam az ölelésből és feltápászkodtam. Hirtelen megszédültem kicsit. _„Ennyire kimerült lennék?"_ megráztam a fejem, hogy magamhoz térjek.

– Rin, fáradtnak érzem magam... nem baj, ha egy kicsit pihenek?

– Dehogy! Majd megkeresem addig Jaken-samát! – ölelt át kis karjaival, azzal eliramodott az ajtó felé, de még visszatekintett, mielőtt kilépett volna rajta:

– Köszönöm, Kohana!

– Mit? – pillantottam fel meglepve.

– Hogy játszottál velem! – mosolygott rám.

Visszavigyorogtam rá és kacsintottam egyet, mire elnevette magát és elszaladt. Én utána lépkedtem és behúztam az ajtót. Hirtelen tényleg nagyon kimerültnek éreztem magamat. _„Mi van velem?"_ töprengtem, miközben az ágy felé botorkáltam. Nem törődtem vele, úrinős vagy sem, egyszerűen ledobtam magam rá, úgy, ahogy voltam. Úgyse járkál be senki napközben, igaz...?

Mielőtt elaludtam volna, utolsó gondolataim akörül mozogtak, amit Rin mondott nekem.

„_Hogy értette, hogy fekete volt az egész szemem...? Szegény, nem csoda, ha megrémült."_ aztán valami más is belefurakodott elmémbe: _„Talán... lehetséges volna, hogy Akina is emiatt visszakozott mégis...?"_

„_Azért ennek is ára van. Ha visszatérsz, már nem leszel ugyanaz. Meg kell találnod a yin és a yang egyensúlyát magadban, mielőtt még túl késő lenne..."_

„_Amióta visszajöttél, már nem olyan a szagod, mint egy halandóé. ... Megváltozott, ennyi."_

„_A-azt mondod, hogy én... hogy **már nem vagyok halandó**?!"_

– Kohana! – hallottam újból Sesshoumaru hangját az álmomban.

– De akkor mi vagyok? – motyogtam alig kivehetően.

Csend következett.

– Ébredj már fel! – szólalt meg újból a kutyaszellem, s éreztem, hogy valaki finoman rázogat a vállamnál fogva.

– Mrrrmmm... – nyűgösen kinyitottam a szemem; még mindig álomittas tekintettel.

– Na végre – sóhajtott, azzal felemelkedett mellőlem. – Már csak ránk várnak.

– Kik? – ültem fel, még mindig kissé dezorientálva. Álmosan körbepislogtam a szobában, azonban egy ásítást képtelen voltam elnyomni.

– Namaru és Akina, ki más? – fordult felém élesen, de azt hiszem, meggondolhatta magát a letolásomat illetően, mikor meglátta kábult ábrázatomat.

– Menj, frissítsd fel magad és akkor lemehetünk.

– Nem vagyok éhes... – motyogtam.

– Most nem fontos.

„_Ja, persze, hivatalos ügyek, mi? Protokoll... a középkori Japánban."_ mormogtam magamban, ahogy elbotorkáltam a fürdőig. Egy gyors mosakodás tényleg nem ártott: végre éberebbnek éreztem magam, viszont az ásításokat még mindig kénytelen voltam legyűrni.

Amint kiléptem, egy hajkefe szállt felém, mire én röptében elkaptam, aztán elkezdtem fésülni a hajamat. Nem kellett kétszer mondani, sejtettem, mennyire kócos lehetek. Mikor végre a tükör elé érkeztem, végeztem is és letettem; majd megfordultam, s oda néztem, ahol Sesshoumaru várakozott, az ajtófélfának dőlve.

Arcáról tökéletesen le tudtam olvasni, mit gondolt: „Na végre!"

Kinyújtotta karját, én pedig elfogadtam, azzal elindultunk lefelé, az étkezőbe. A csend kissé feszélyezett.

– Na és... miről beszélgettetek? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian.

– Miért érdekel? – vettem felém egy gyanakvó pillantást, mire én egy bosszankodóval ajándékoztam meg.

– Semmi – elfordultam tőle durcásan. _„Most meg miért olyan morcos?"_

Az út további része azonban már valóban némán telt el.

A feszült légkör vacsora alatt sem hagyott alább, hát még utána! Akina az étkezés alatt egy szót sem szólt, ahogy én sem; hagytuk, hadd beszéljenek a férfiak. Viszont az evés után mindannyian letelepedtünk Sesshoumaru dolgozószobájában, ahol már vártam a pillanatot, mikor hozza fel délutáni találkánkat a kutyadémon szobájában... persze, Akinának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy azon a szobán említett személy _velem_ osztozkodik jelenleg, hogy fenntartsa az illúziót, miszerint én a jegyese vagyok.

Amíg elfoglalták a helyüket, gyors terepszemlét tartottam könyvek terén, s elégedve vettem tudomásul, Akina távolabb ült, ami azt jelentette, nekem sem kell belefolynom nagyon a beszélgetésbe, így csendesen olvasgathatok – ha már aludni nem hagynak...

Valójában az első kezembe kerülő könyvet lekaptam a polcról, mielőtt még bárki kérdőre vonhatott volna. Az egyik hátrébb eső hatalmas párnára telepedtem le, ahol a gyertyák fényének segítségével könnyedén láthattam a jeleket. Meglepve döbbentem rá, miután elolvastam a címet és a rövid bevezetőt, hogy pont az a könyv került a kezembe, ami elmesélte Sesshoumaru és családjának történetét; ők voltak azok, akik generációk óta uralták Nihon ezen részét. És kellemeset csalódtam, miután a tartalomjegyzékben kikerestem az engem érdeklő személyt: a könyvben pár kép is volt, valamint elbeszélés-szerűen mesélte el a történteket, nem úgy, mint valami száraz dokumentumfilm...

Eléggé belemerülhettem az olvasásba – már éppen a végénél jártam a Sesshoumaruról szóló résznek –, mert biztos, hogy nem előszörre szólított Akina, mire felfigyeltem rá.

– Hai? – pislogtam ártatlanul.

– Te... tudsz olvasni? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Persze, miért ne tudnék? – elharaptam a mondatom végét. _„Ez itt a középkori Japán... nem mindennapos, hogy valaki olvasni tudjon... pláne nem egy nő! És pláne egy kanjikkal teli szöveget! Hát, még, ha halandó is! No, sebaj, annyira szörnyű következményekkel nem járhat a dolog..."_

– A-akarom mondani igen, a szüleim tanítottak meg rá – ez igaz is volt, már iskolakezdés előtt foglalkoztak ezzel. Nem mintha túlzottan lelkesedtem volna a dologért akkoriban...

A démonlány meglepve nézett rám, de aztán gonosz mosoly csillant a szemében.

– Ugyan már! Egy halandó nő tudjon olvasni? Ráadásul pont a szüleitől? – kritikusan végigmért pillantásával. – Egyáltalán nem úgy nézel ki, mintha valamelyik daimyou rokona lennél, a pazar ruháid ellenére...

– Akina-chan, ezt éppenséggel én is mondhatnám rólad.

„_Hehe... rossz személlyel kezdtél ki ezúttal!"_ vigyorogtam magamban, ám kívülről nem látszottak meg gondolataim... na jó, talán az, hogy egész jól szórakozom; éreztem, hogy a szemem élénken megcsillan.

– Hogy merészeled! – emelte fel a hangját, mire a két férfi beszélgetése abbamaradt és kissé bosszankodva tekintettek felénk. – Főleg azok után, hogy rajtakaptalak délután.

– Mégis micsodán, lányom? – kérdezte élesen Namaru-sama.

– Sesshoumaru szobájában volt! – mutatott rám.

„_Látszik, hogy itt nem volt óvoda..."_ gondoltam, ahogy meg-megrándult szemöldököm, s próbáltam türtőztetni magam, ne hordjam le mindenfélének a kis fruskát. Lehet, hogy démon és lehet, hogy több száz éves, de emberi szemmel pár évvel fiatalabbnak tűnt nálam.

– Nem értem, miért baj ez – válaszoltam lassan, kimértem.

– Mi az, hogy nem érted? – csattant fel, s most már állva tekintett le rám, csípőre tett kézzel. Aztán drámaian felsóhajtott, s mártírkodva a plafonra emelte tekintetét, sajnálkozó kifejezéssel az arcán. – Hát persze... hisz csak halandó! Hogyan is foghatná fel, hogy...

– Na idefigyelj, te... – nem fejezhettem be, hiába pattantam föl mérgesen, mert Sesshoumaru közbevágott, látva, bármelyik pillanatban képes lennék kikaparni a Déli Területek lányának szemét.

– Elég, Kohana – emelkedett föl lassan, mire én csak rávetettem szikrázó tekintetemet. Úgy tűnt, ezzel nem tudom meggyőzni, így csendben maradtam, azonban pillantásom egyértelművé tette számára, hogy vagy megvéd, ha már beszélni nem hagy, vagy pedig búcsút mondhat a drágalátos színjátékának. Mindketten tudtuk, hogy utóbbit nem engedheti. Így csak remélni mertem, hogy megkapta üzenetemet.

– Akina kisasszony – szólította meg a lányt, aki sóhajtozva felé fordult, túldramatizálva szenvedését.

Éreztem, ahogy megint megrándul párszor egyik szemöldököm. Kezdett már nagyon elegem lenni belőle!

– Kohanának minden joga megvolt ott tartózkodni – látszott, hogy a csajszi közbe akar vágni, de Sesshoumaru nem engedte neki –; így nagyra értékelném, ha bocsánatot kérne a _jegyesemtől_.

Csend. Komolyan azt hittem, ha egy légy zizegett volna bent, az is megfagyott volna a hirtelen légkörváltozásra, ami a dolgozószobában végbement. Nagyon nehezemre esett egy önelégült vigyort elfojtanom, ahogy a lány arcára néztem. Ha máshogy nem is, de a tekintetemen keresztül éreztettem vele, mit érzek e pillanatban – azonban ügyeltem rá, hogy a másik két démon ne lássa; ha Akina így akar játszani, hát én is úgy fogok...

– Lányom – dörrent élesen Namaru-sama hangja, mire a yasha odapillantott.

– Hai, otou-sama?

– Kérj bocsánatot Sesshoumaru-san jegyesétől – utasította közömbös hangon.

Összeszaladt a szemöldököm egy röpke pillanatra. Hát nem azt akarja, hogy az ő lányát vegye el Sesshoumaru? Akkor meg miért nem dühöng vagy valami...? Nagyon gyanús volt nekem a higgadtsága. _„Az talán még veszélyesebb is..."_

Várakozóan pillantottam Akinára.

– Gomennasai, Kohana-san – biggyesztette még oda a kis címet is nevem mögé.

Magamban eszeveszetten kacagtam, azonban úgy tettem, mintha mélyen megsértett volna letámadása. Szenvedően a szívemre szorítottam kezem és elkaptam tekintetem egy pillanatra, majd, mikor visszanéztem rá, egy álmosolyt villantottam fel, ügyelve arra, hogy látszódjon a szomorúság is arcomon:

– Ugyan már, semmi baj, Akina-chan – tudtam, hogy utálja, mikor így nevezem, ezért csak még nagyobb élvezettel töltött el a dolog. – Nekem nem kellett volna így túlreagálnom...

Aztán sóhajtva Sesshoumaru felé fordultam:

– Elfáradtam; elmehetnék?

Ő csak biccentett – és hiába próbálkoztam, képtelen voltam bármit is kiolvasni tekintetéből. Ezúttal el kellett nyomnom csalódott sóhajtásomat. Egy apró mosollyal bólintottam, aztán – még mindig a könyvvel a kezemben – kivonultam a dolgozószobából; ahogy elhaladtam Akina mellett, egy gonosz vigyort felvillantottam. Elégedetten nyugtáztam megdöbbenését, amint rájött, hogy csak megjátszottam a sértődöttet.

– Oyasuminasai – hajoltam meg kicsit az ajtóban, azzal kiléptem és behúztam magam mögött.

Vigyorogva masíroztam fel a szobánkba, ahol aztán gyorsan megmosakodtam és átöltöztem egy yukatába, majd pedig belebújtam a paplan alá. Magam mögött tornyot építettem párnákból és nekidőltem, hogy még elolvassam a maradékot a könyvben Sesshoumaruról.

Még nem volt befejezve teljesen, de nem is vártam mást, hiszen ő még csak most fogja elnyeri örökségét, ha minden igaz. Aztán, miután a délutáni álmosságnak már nyoma sem volt, eldöntöttem, visszafelé fogok tartani a könyvben. Tehát, következett Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru édesapja.

Már a felénél tarthattam a vaskos kötetnek, mikor elkezdtem egyre nagyobbakat ásítozni. Végül aztán becsuktam a könyvet és lepakoltam egy asztalkára, ami az ágy mellett állt. Már hajoltam előre, hogy elfújjam a gyertyát, mikor elhúzódott az ajtó, én pedig odapillantottam. „Jegyesem" állt ott, de nem sokáig, mert aztán elvonult a fürdőhelyiségbe. Én vállat vontam, azzal elfújtam a gyertyát – egy másik még úgyis ott volt az ő oldalán, az elég fényt hagyott neki. Végre szétszedtem a párnatornyot mögülem, hogy elkészülhessek az alváshoz.

Sesshoumaru némi motoszkálás után visszatért, aztán a szekrény felé vette az irányt. Én tekintetemmel végig követtem, azonban, mikor megfordulni látszott, gyorsan kipillantottam a holdfényes éjszakába.

Ruhák suhogását hallottam, ám csak a keskeny holdsarlót láttam fényleni az éjszakai homályban. Aztán éreztem, ahogy a nagyúr körbesétált és az ágy másik felében pakolni kezd. Összeráncoltam homlokomat és lassan megfordultam:

– Mit csinálsz...? – álmosan csengett hangom, pedig azt hittem, sokkal éberebb vagyok.

Ő felpillantott rám, de aztán csak folytatta. Levette a párnát.

– Megágyazok.

Felvontam egyik szemöldököm; nem tudtam, mire céloz. Aztán, mikor végre elrendezkedett, elfújta a gyertyát és eltűnt az ágy mellett.

– Hm?

Kíváncsiskodva húzódtam oda és fentről tekintettem a lent pihenő alakra.

– Ott fogsz aludni? – érdeklődtem.

Egy morranás volt a válasz. Ezek szerint igen.

– Na de... nem kényelmetlen ott? Nem túl...

– Gondoltam, mindkettőnknek jobb így – szólt végre hozzám, azzal az oldalára fordult, a hátát mutatva nekem.

Én még egy hosszú pillanatig néztem őt, aztán sóhajtva visszabuktam az ágy tetejére és odaaraszoltam a másik oldalra.

– Jó éjszakát... – suttogtam bele a csendbe.

Én is alig hallottam, ezért sem voltam benne biztos, hogy eljutott Sesshoumaruig a hangom, azonban mindenképpen el akartam ezt neki mondani, ha nem is figyel.

Már csak egy röpke pillanatra voltam az álomvilágtól, mikor meghallottam, ahogy kellemesen mély hangján elmotyogja:

– Jó éjt, Kohana.

Éreztem, ahogy elmosolyodok. Boldogan sóhajtottam egyet, azzal nyugodtan belesüppedtem a fekete tudatlanságba.

Folytatása következik...


	4. Nyűgös, ámde eseménydús reggel

**_Nyugat Nagyasszonya_**

**_4. rész: Nyűgös, ámde eseménydús reggel_**

Bumm!

„_Kicsapódott az ajtó."_ állapítottam meg félálomban, azzal felkészültem, hogy visszaalszom. De épp, amint ezt megtehettem volna, eljutott ébredező tudatomig, hogy most hol is vagyok és milyenek is a körülmények. És egyvalamit tisztán le tudtam vonni következtetésként: _„Ha most kicsapódott Sesshoumaru szobájának ajtaja, az semmiképp sem jó..."_ riadtan ültem föl, az ajtóra tapasztva tekintetemet.

Akina ácsorgott ott, mindentudó vigyorral a képén, s valahogy ellenállhatatlan vágyat éreztem arra, hogy behúzzak neki egyet. Minden bizonnyal meg is tettem volna, ha nem szólal meg az ágy mellett Sesshoumaru hangja.

– Mire véljem, hogy így betör a szobánkba, Akina kisasszony?! – emelte fel egy kicsit a hangját a házigazda.

– Oh, hát gyanús hangokat hallottam innen kiszűrődni; és csak meg akartam bizonyosodni afelől, hogy biztonságban van-e nagyuram.

„_Miért akar kikéredzkedni a vacsim, hogy ezt hallom...?"_ töprengtem undorodva. Egyszerűen felháborítottak Akina módszerei.

– De látom, nincs baj... remélem, nem zavartam meg semmit...! – és a színészkedése. Az ál-ártatlansága, amin a legtöbben csak nehezen látnak át, vagy egyáltalán nem. És a legdühítőbb az volt, hogy én tudtam, mi folyik itt, de azért Sesshoumaruban nem bíztam e tekintetben: elvégre férfiból van és nekik nem annyira szembetűnő, ha egy nő nem őszinte.

– Dehogynem – morogtam oda neki. – Épp aludtunk!

– Külön? – pislogott ártatlanul.

Egy röpke pillanatra mérgesen összehúztam szemeimet, de aztán eszembe jutott valami. Meglepetten néztem az ágy másik felére, ahol elvileg a kutyaszellemnek kellett volna lennie, azonban ő ugyebár a padlón volt.

– Ó te jó ég...! – kaptam a szájam elé kezemet, döbbenetet imitálva. – Szegény Sesshou! Csak nem lerúgtalak véletlenül az ágyról?!

Aggódó arckifejezést öltve másztam oda hozzá és ültében átöleltem a nyakát, bűnbánóan pislogva fel rá:

– Bocsáss meg nekem, nem akartam...

Hiába, ha nem akartam, hogy lebukjunk, nem volt más választásom, mint besarazni magam. De persze jólesett bosszankodva látni Akinát is – ó, és amikor átöleltem Sesshoumarut, meg becéztem (hagyján, hogy örültem, hogy büntetlenül megtehettem), akkor láttam, hogy a féltékenység szinte szikrákat lövell felém a tekintetéből. Azért fönntartottam az illúziót és szerencsére a kutyaszellem is kapcsolt, hogy addig bizony le nem vakar magáról, míg Akina a szobában – szobá_nk_ban – van.

– Semmi baj, Kohana – tette a vállamra kezét, mire én megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam. – Már úgyis megszoktam.

„_Eh... köszi, Sesshoumaru..."_ morogtam magamban, miközben egy szomorú kifejezést öltöttem arcomra, durcásan csücsörítve alsó ajkamat.

– Amint látod, Akina kisasszony, nincs itt semmi gond – nézett rá a nagyúr, majd tekintete élesen megvillant. – Így kimondottam örülnék, ha magunkra hagynál ezen a hajnali órán.

Tény, hogy még csak éppen, hogy pirkadt...

A démonlányon látszott, nehezére esik türtőztetnie magát, de végül duzzogva felszegte a fejét, aminek ellentmondott behízelgő hangja, amit Sesshoumarunak szánt:

– Úgy további jó pihenést kívánok! – azzal keményen behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és eltűnt.

Távolodó lépteit még jó darabig hallgattam, továbbra is Sesshoumaru nyakába csimpaszkodva; s feszülten figyeltem, mikor halnak végre el. Mikor már ismét néma csend borult ránk, végre kifújtam a benntartott levegőt.

A következő pillanatban viszont megfordult velem a világ és én önkéntelenül is felsikkantottam. Aztán, ahogy agyam felfogta az új körülményeket, éreztem, úgy szökik hő az arcomba, de még sikerült épp idejében megállítanom a pirulást – legalábbis nagyon reméltem!

– Öh... Sesshoumaru? – kérdően pillantottam fel rá az öléből.

Ahhoz képest, hogy csak a jobb karja volt meg, egész stabilan tartott engem. Sőt, most még egy kicsit megszorított, ami nemhogy fájt, de a percek múlásával éreztem, ahogy testem egyre jobban zsibbadni kezd. Persze ezt nem mutattam, csupán mérgesen felcsattantam:

– Neked meg mi a fene bajod van?!

Ahogy lepillantott rám, láttam, hogy szemeit narancsvörös fény keretezi. _„Uh-oh..."_

– Onna – kezdett bele, mire én legyűrtem egy szemforgatást és a mellékhatásként hozzájáruló méltatlankodó morranásomat –, soha többé ne merészelj ilyet csinálni!

– Micsoda?! – most már nem érdekelt, ha összepasszíroz is; igaz, azt nem tehette meg, mivel még szüksége volt rám a színjátékhoz. – Épp most mentettelek ki! Ha nem is vártam köszönömöt _Tőled_, azért azt hittem, legalább észreveszed, mi történik körülötted!

Mondatom végét már én se hallottam, mert kezét a szájamra tette, így aztán mondandóm átcsapott mérges hümmögésbe-hammogásba, morgolódásba. Ő pedig hidegen csillogó tekintetével türelmesen várt, hogy befejezzem. Persze hiába próbáltam kiszabadulni, nem sikerült. Így aztán egy idő után elcsendesedtem, de továbbra is kihívó tekintettel meredtem rá, keresztbe font karokkal.

Végre elvette a kezét! Durcásan pillantottam rá. _„Ez meg most mire volt jó?!"_

– Akináék démonok – hajolt közel a fülemhez, s halkan suttogta. – Ezért nagyon jó a hallásuk és a te kiabálásodat mérföldekről meghallják...

– Oh, hát nagyon szépen köszönöm – susogtam vissza mérgesen. – Akkor megmondanád, mégis mit csináljak, ha egyszer nem látod az egyértelmű dolgokat?!

– Mint például, amit most.

Oké-oké, erre tényleg nem tudtam mit mondani.

– Lenyugodtál...? – kérdezte néhány perces néma csönd után. És szememet forgatva bólogattam. – Akkor jó. Most pedig: eressz el!

– Ezt éppenséggel én is mondhatnám neked – sziszegtem.

Összeszűkítette a szemét. De hiába tette, attól még mindig nem tudtam mozdulni az öléből. Végül aztán leejtette karját a derekamról én pedig felkászálódtam az ágyra.

– Nos – sóhajtottam, mikor végre a takarók biztonságos fedezékébe kerültem –, ilyen kamikaze-akciókat máskor is végrehajthat a mi drágalátos Akinánk, szóval ki kéne találnunk valami megoldást.

Anyám! Nem én akartam kimondani, mire gondolok.

– És mit javasolsz?

Vállat vontam, mintha nem tudnám.

– Fogalmam sincs... szerinted mit tehetnénk?

Látszott, hogy elgondolkozott. _„Na, gyerünk, mi lesz már...!"_

Egyszer az ágyra pillantott, s rám, amint onnan nézem, másszor pedig arra a helyre, ahol most neki volt megágyazva. Ágy-én-padló. Ágy-én-padló. Ágy-én...

– Csak egy megoldás maradt – sóhajtott nehezen.

„_Azért ennyire csak nem lehet szörnyű...!"_ próbáltam elrejteni grimaszomat, azonban nem is kellett nagyon törnöm magam, mert a következő pillanatban Sesshoumaru felugrott mellém az ágyra, és a meglepetés vette át arcizmaimon az uralmat, hát még, mikor bebújt a takaróm alá!

– Sesshoumaru...? – puhatolóztam bizonytalanul. Vagyis, inkább hitetlenkedve, hogy _tényleg_ képes volt ezt megtenni.

Ő csak felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ahogy rám pillantott, aztán észrevéve értetlen-szorongó arckifejezésemet, végül válaszolt:

– Így, ha esetleg valaki benyit, nem lesz gyanús, hogy nem alszunk együtt. Így úgy tűnik, mintha...

– Oké, ne folytasd – emeltem fel a kezem, majd elnyomtam egy ásítást. – Én még álmos vagyok ehhez... szóval... szép álmokat!

Azzal megfordultam és beburkolóztam a takaróba – már amennyire engedte ama tény, hogy Sesshoumaru a másik felét birtokolja jelen pillanatban. Így ugyanis nem tudtam teljesen magam alá gyűrkölni; de gyorsan túlléptem ezen, hisz változtatni nem tudtam rajta. Már majdnem visszaaludtam, mikor éreztem, hogy ő is megfordul és elhelyezkedik.

Aztán csend volt és nyugalom.

Egészen addig, míg nem sokkal később – vagyis még mindig hajnalok hajnalán – Rin bekommandózott a szobába és fel nem ugrott közénk az ágyra.

– Ohayou gozaimasu! – vigyorgott ránk.

Én álmosan pislogtam rá, mire felismertem, mi folyik itt; majd úgy döntöttem, még mindig nem kaptam meg megérdemelt alvásomat és visszazuhantam az ágyra, arcomat belefúrva a párnába.

– Kohana-san – rázogatott a kislány. – Onee-san, ébredj már...!

– Nővér...? – hallottam Sesshoumaru meglepett hangját.

– Igen! – pattogott a kérdezett vidáman, mire az egész ágy rázkódni kezdett.

– Rin... – motyogtam.

– Hm?

Közelebb hajolt, mire én elkaptam és magamhoz húztam, aztán kíméletlenül elkezdtem csiklandozni. Visítva nevetgélt, s már csak akkor fejeztük be, mikor mindketten könnyes szemekkel vihorásztunk. Aztán ő befeküdt középre, én meg betakartam. Pár percig nyugtunk volt, de aztán a kislány kapott egy újabb energialöketet, mikor az éjjeliszekrényre esett pillantása – pontosabban a rajta heverő könyvre.

– Oh, az mi?

– Egy könyv – válaszoltam lassan.

– És képek is vannak benne? - érdeklődött ártatlanul.

– Bizony – bólogattam és hümmögtem.

Mint utóbb kiderült, ez igencsak rossz döntés volt, mivel átmászott rajtam, hogy elérje a finom bőrkötésű könyvet, aztán visszazuhanva belelapozott, míg én a levegőt kapkodtam. Azért jól össze tud nyomorgatni, mit ne mondjak...!

– Hű...! – felcsillant a szeme, azzal megmutatott egy oldalt. – Itt van Sesshoumaru-sama! – említett kutyadémonhoz fordult és neki is megmutatta – Nézd, Sesshoumaru nagyúr! Benne vagy a könyvben! – nevetett vidáman.

Hajaj... lebuktam. Mindegy, úgyis csak találomra kaptam le a könyvet és ugyan miért ne olvashatnék a kutyadémonokról...?

Sesshoumaru mérgesen felvillanó pillantása meggyőzött arról, jobb, ha nem olvastam belőle sokat.

– Ehe... – idegesen vihorásztam. – Rin, mit csinálunk ma? – tereltem el gyorsan a szót.

– Onee-san! El tudod olvasni?

Biccentettem.

– Akkor elmondod, mi van ideírva Sesshoumaru-samáról...?

Említettem már, mennyire imádom a kislány ilyen ártatlan kérdéseit...? Ha eddig még nem, most megteszem.

Az orromba nyomta a könyvet.

– Rin, ilyen közelről nem tudok olvasni – válaszoltam orrhangon, mire elnevette magát. Aztán felcsillant a szeme. Kezdtem félni. _„Hajaj, egy újabb ötlet, fogadom..."_

– Kohana-san! Megtanítasz olvasni?

Csend borult a szobára. Én döbbenten pislogtam. De... miért is ne...?

Tekintetem Sesshoumarura vándorolt, aki semmit jelét sem adta, hogy lenne ellenvetése.

– Hát, ha tényleg szeretnéd...

– Juhhé! Juhhé! – megint ugrálni kezdett az ágyon.

– De nem lesz könnyű, Rin... jól meggondoltad...? – figyelmeztettem.

– Persze! Akkor először taníts meg arra, hogyan olvassam el ezt a részt Sesshoumaru-samáról...

Kuncogni kezdtem és elvettem tőle a könyvet, hogy visszategyem az éjjeliszekrényre.

– Rin, az nem olyan egyszerű. Sok-sok jelet kell még megtanulnod, mire elolvashatod.

Lehervadt a mosolya. _„Jaj, én nem ezt akartam...!"_

– De ha szeretnéd, esténként felolvashatok belőle! – kacsintottam rá, hátha ezzel ismét vidámmá tehetem. Bejött – igaz, Sesshoumarunál pont az ellenkező hatást váltottam ki eme mondatommal.

Miután a Rin nevezetű energiaroham végigsöpört szobánkon, s végül kiviharzott a folyosóra, nyeltem egyet és lopva odapillantottam a nagyúrra, aki csöppet sem tűnt boldognak az ötlettől, hogy a kislánynak felolvassak _abból_ a könyvből.

– Honnan szerezted?

Pár pillanat után leesett, hogy a könyvre gondol.

– Tegnap este ez került a kezem ügyébe a dolgozószobádban – feleltem őszintén és remélve, nem harapja le a fejemet.

Ő rezzenéstelen arckifejezéssel pillantott rám; éles tekintetével fürkészve engem. Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, megpróbálta felmérni, vajon eddig mennyit olvashattam el belőle és hogy ő benne volt-e abban a bizonyos porcióban.

Hát dehogy tudja meg, mit olvastam belőle! Én aztán nem adom meg magam! Arcizmaim egy rándulásával sem, hogy...

– Nem szeretek ilyeneket találni a könyveimben... – igazította ki a szamárfület, amivel megjelöltem, hol tartok a könyvben.

„_Upszika..."_ hát ez totál kiment a fejemből! Hogy lehettem ennyire figyelmetlen?! Baka, baka, ostoba Kohana! És még néhány dolognak elmondtam magamat gondolatban. Olyannyira hangosan szitkozódtam magamban, hogy alig hallottam meg Sesshoumaru következő mondatát:

– Tudom, hogy Rint már úgyse lehet rávenni, hogy másból olvass fel neki, de...

Kérdően tekintettem rá.

– Igen...? – nyújtottam el a szót, várva, hogy folytassa.

– Ne olvass fel neki mindent – fejezte be gyorsan, keményen rám pillantva.

– Jól van, gondoltam, hogy nem fogadnád szívesen, ha felolvasnám például azokba a véres részletekbe menő epizódot, amikor az a kém betört a kastélyodba, és...

„_Jujj. Idióta vagy, Kohana, említettem már? ... Nem, ma még nem elégszer..."_ válaszoltam meg saját kérdésemet, amikor elkaptam a taiyoukai tekintetét. Azt hittem, úgy végzem, mint említett kém. Nyeltem egy nagyot, s próbáltam megtartani méltóságomat, mintha nem épp most buktattam volna le magamat, miket olvastam a könyvből.

– Khm.

Jól bevált módszerem, a torokköszörülés sem segített ezúttal, hogy napirendre térjünk a dolog fölött. Ezt anélkül is tudtam volna, hogy Sesshoumaru szeme élesen megvillant. Ekkor már nem bírtam tovább türtőztetni magam és elkezdtem össze-vissza dumálni, mindenfélét kitaláltam, csak, hogy mentsem helyzetemet:

– Jaj, komolyan, csak össze-vissza lapozódott a könyv, mikor egy váratlan fuvallat... és akkor csak megakadt a tekintetem és csak kíváncsiságból... szóval, de nem sokat és...

– Kohana.

– Igen? – fogtam be azonnal, majd eltöprengtem azon, vajon miért van egy olyan furi érzés mindig bennem, ha kimondja a nevem. Egy pillanatig még számítóan nézett rám, aztán végül a kezembe nyomta a könyvet és kikelt az ágyból, hogy felöltözzön.

– Csak légy arról meggyőződve, Rinnek nem mondasz el mindent, ami a könyvben van.

– Ü-ühümm... – bólintottam, megdermedve, még mindig az ágyban ülve. Aztán, mikor felocsúdtam, Sesshoumaru éppen akkor igyekezett átöltözni.

Én pedig vörös fejjel és azzal az egy szál könyvvel a kezemben – amit elfelejtettem letenni zavaromban – gyorsan bespuriztam a fürdőhelyiségbe, hogy megmosakodjak.

– Hát ez a nap is érdekesen kezdődik...

Arra gondoltam, a délelőttöt azzal töltöm, hogy megpróbálok utánajárni, vajon maradt-e némi miko erőm... Aztán eszembe jutott az is, amit nemrégiben a nagyúr mondott... ha valóban nem olyan... öhm... _illatom_ van, mint az embereknek, akkor mi a csuda lettem? És hogyan? És miért? Miféle képességekkel? Már, ha vannak persze...

Ahogy a kastély folyosóit róttam, sajnos be kellett látnom, hogy nagyon is elképzelhető, Sesshoumarunak igaza van. Elvégre, édesanyám is figyelmeztetett, nem leszek ugyanaz, miután visszatértem. Természetesen arra még mindig nem sikerült rájönnöm, pontosan mit is értett ez alatt. Az a yin-yangos utalgatása pedig, ha lehetséges, még ennél is homályosabb volt. Aztán ott volt az, amit Rin mondott, mikor Akina megtalált a minap minket a nagyúr szobájában... hogy a szemem... _megváltozott_?

Értetlenkedve ráztam meg a fejem, miközben egy gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem. És mintha egy álomból ébrednék, hirtelen megtorpantam, rájőve, hogy fogalmam sincs, ebben a hatalmas kastélyban pontosan merre is kószálok e pillanatban.

„_Ablak! Keress egy ablakot!"_ utasítottam magam gondolatban, s szerencsémre ott is volt egy a közelemben. Gyorsan odabotorkáltam hozzá és kinéztem a szabadba, hátha valamennyire sikerül behatárolnom, hol is vagyok ebben az irtó nagy épületben.

Legnagyobb sajnálatomra azonban nem sikerült. Csak azt láttam, hogy egy újabb kertre nézek ki. Szomorúan lepillantottam. _„Ha most démon lennék, akkor fognám magam, kiugranék innen és biztos, hogy sokkal hamarabb találnék valami ismerős dolgot, mint így... itt... most..."_

Csalódottan megfordultam, hogy folytassam keresésem valami kivezető út után ebből a labirintusból, mikor az egyik szolgálónak ütköztem, aki éppen használt paplanokat vitt.

– Jaj! Bocsánat! – szabadkoztam és gondolkodás nélkül azonnal én is leguggoltam, hogy összeszedjem a szennyest. Aztán szégyenkezve saját ügyetlenségemen, ismételt bocsánatkérések közepette átnyújtottam neki.

Először bosszankodást véltem felfedezni a szép, fiatal arcon, amelyet tűzvörös haj keretezett; szemei pedig világoszölden villantak meg. Komolyan, ha hozzávesszük még hegyes füleit is, azt hittem, egy Írországból szökött tündér útjába akadtam, de aztán csak eszembe jutott, hogy egy démon az, aki előttem áll. Azért is volt ilyen szokatlan a kinézete itt, Japánban.

Egy hosszú, dermedt pillanattal később (mikor látta, mennyire őszintén sajnálom, ami történt – nos igen, ártatlan tekintetemnek nehéz ellenállni... habár még mindig gyakorlásra szorul, lévén Sesshoumarunál még így sem válik be mindig tökéletesen...), aztán elmosolyodott, s biccentett egy kicsit:

– Kohana-sama, mit keres errefelé?

– Én? Hát...

„_Jó kérdés."_

– Valami ismerős dolgot, hogy rájöjjek, merre vagyok... – vallottam be végül, fülig vörösödve.

A lány értetlenkedve pislogott rám, végül azonban könnyedén elnevette magát:

– Ha van türelme megvárni, míg leadom ezeket a paplanokat, akkor utána megmutathatom, merre van a szobája – ajánlotta fel.

– Ó, nagyon köszönöm! Elkísérlek, jó?

– Rendben van... – vonta meg végül a vállát, azzal elindultunk.

Pár perc után azonban képtelen voltam tovább magamban tartani a kérdést, ami már reggeli óta foglalkoztatott:

– Mondd csak, van erre valami hely, ahol ezt-azt gyakorolhatnék? – érdeklődtem, mire fürkésző tekintettel pillantott rám. Erre persze magyarázkodni kezdtem. – Úgy értem, valami doujo vagy hasonló...?

– Áh, doujo! Természetesen van! – bólintott nagyot, ismét előre fordulva, majd úgy folytatta, egy apró mosollyal a szája szélén. – Sesshoumaru-samának elvégre edzésben kell maradnia akkor is, ha idejének nagy részét papírmunkával kell töltenie az íróasztalánál, nem igaz? – kacsintott rám.

– Ööö... de, biztosan... – válaszoltam bizonytalanul, mire rám mosolygott.

Furcsa, úgy éreztem, mintha ezt a mosolyt már láttam volna. Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy még nem futottam össze... ööö... kivel is? Nem is tudom a nevét! Szóval _vele_, aki most oly kegyes segíteni nekem. Furcsa-furcsa-furcsa.

– Akkor megtennéd, hogy elmondod inkább, hogyan jutok el abba a bizonyos doujo-ba? – kérdeztem, amennyire udvariasan csak tudtam palástolni izgatottságomat.

– Persze – biccentett, még mindig jókedvűen, mire én is végre elmosolyodtam.

Hamarosan leadtuk a szennyest, s elindultunk egy újabb – számomra ismeretlen – folyosón. Néhány pillanat múlva azonban az egyik kis kijáraton eljutottunk a kertbe. Hogy én hogy örültem, hogy végre valami olyan helyre sikerült érnünk, ahol talán van esélyem arra, hogy kiismerjem magam!

– Arra van a főbejárat; gondolom, arrafelé már kiismeri magát – mutatott balra. – Rögtön, a sarkon túl.

Biccentettem. Aztán előre mutatott. Egy picikét balra volt egy kisebb épület.

– Az ott a doujo.

– Doumo arigatou! – mosolyodtam el, egy picikét meghajolva, s már indultam is arrafelé. Majd ráeszméltem, hogy még mindig nem tudom jótevőm nevét, így gyorsan megfordultam:

– Bocsáss meg, megmondanád, hogy hívnak?

Kedvesen mosolygó arca hirtelen komollyá vált, mire én értetlenkedve ráncoltam össze homlokomat, s biccentettem oldalra a fejemet, hogy rájöjjek, mitől változott meg ilyen hirtelen. _„Tán csak nem megsértettem azzal, hogy a neve után érdeklődtem...?"_ morfondíroztam el, de nem akartam elhinni. Elvégre ki hallott már ilyenről?!

Kimért tekintettel nézett rám, hogy lássa reakciómat, mikor megmondja a nevét:

– Mizuka.

– Á, köszönöm akkor Mizuk... várjunk csak! – kedvem egyik pillanatról a másikra vidámból értetlenkedővé vált ismét. Teljesen össze voltam zavarodva. – Ugye nem _az a_ Mizuka?

– Akitől vázát kértetek Rin-chan-nal? De igen.

– Na de... de... – dadogtam. – Hogy lehetséges ez...? Teljesen máshogy néztél ki!

– Alakváltó vagyok – hajolt meg enyhén, ismét azzal a mosollyal az arcán. Azzal, amit most már be tudtam azonosítani, csak épp egy másik arcon láttam még a minap.

Folytatása következik...


End file.
